


What did they say?

by lwise2019



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwise2019/pseuds/lwise2019
Summary: Trond tries to find out what happened.Many thanks to JoB for the evocative phrase, "Trond would have his spine for a coffee stirrer!"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	What did they say?

“What _exactly_ did they say to you?”

The big Icelander should not have been intimidated by the little Norwegian twenty years his elder but there was something about the man …

“They didn't say much, really. Lalli just … left. I mean, after Taru left we didn't have a translator anyway, except Emil and he wasn't very good and —”

“What _exactly_ did they _say?!_ ”

“Well, uh, then Mikkel said he needed to go to Reykjavik because Lalli would need help to get a ship back to Finland, and Emil said he had to go along because he was the best they had as a translator —”

“What did _Sigrun_ say?”

“She said she'd go along because she hadn't gotten to sightsee enough in such a big city —”

“You're certain she said she was going sightseeing?”

“Y-yes. And they said they would just go on home after that and not to worry about them. And Reynir … I don't even know what's happened to him! He said he was just going to Reykjavik, but he left a note that he was looking for a position as a mage, and then he … just … disappeared …”

“I've traced them as far as Finland. They were all together at that point, and then they just … went off into the wilderness.”

“Oh no! Oh no! My son … he's — he's flesh of my flesh — he _can't_ be out there in the Silent World again! He survived once by the grace of the gods but to tempt them again —”

General Trond stalked away. He was not unconcerned about Reynir, the non-immune, but he didn't know the boy, and comforting a desperate father was not one of his talents.

_This is Madsen's doing. Somehow, this is Madsen's doing. He's taken Sigrun — he's taken Solveig's daughter — into deadly peril. She'd never have done this on her own. I'm sure she wouldn't. We'd already agreed she was coming back to take up again her position as troll-hunter captain._

_Madsen took them all with him into the Silent World. If he wants to throw his **own** life away, that's **his** problem. But he took them — he took **Sigrun** with him!_

_If he makes it back alive from this insane adventure I will have his **spine** for a **coffee stirrer!** _


End file.
